This disclosure relates to a method of attaching two large structural members together, and more particularly, to a method of attaching a ladder to the boom of an electric shovel.
Currently, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the large structural members are positioned adjacent each other, and an L-shaped piece of metal 2 is positioned at the contact point between the two structural members 4 and 6. Welding of the piece of metal to the structural members then serves to attach the two structural members. As one can imagine, with each welding of each piece of metal, the careful positioning of the two structural members adjacent each other can be altered. As a result, the careful positioning of the structural members is often compromised.